


Restless Turns Restful

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Fredashi, four years after fire, hironoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Uh, basically this is based on an RP I did with one of my close friends over Skype, placed far ahead of where we left off.This is SELF INDULGENCE, please excuse me. If you don't mind, then I hope you can enjoy this too...———It had been four years and it never seemed to get easier…He felt a bitter-sweet taste as he even realized he was wearing a suit like he was on that awful day they buried an empty casket meant to represent his best friend and hidden boyfriend. However, this time, he felt a great bit lighter and held no dread even as he stopped in front of the grave marked Tadashi Hamada.





	Restless Turns Restful

**Author's Note:**

> As said in summary this is a self indulgence from sudden feels I got after re-reading the rp. Sorry if this upsets you...

The sun was setting, casting a soft red-orange pastel over the outer limits of the city and through the cracks that the trees could not catch. If it wasn’t for the fact he was at a cemetery, Fred would have easily called it beautiful, but it was soured by the feelings that he always got. It didn’t matter how long it’s been or how often he came by, or how happy he was beforehand. This always dampened his mood.

It had been four years and it never seemed to get easier…

He felt a bitter-sweet taste as he even realized he was wearing a suit like he was on that awful day they buried an empty casket meant to represent his best friend and hidden boyfriend. However, this time, he felt a great bit lighter and held no dread even as he stopped in front of the grave marked Tadashi Hamada.

Fred breathed a slightly shaky sigh before kneeling on both knees into the dirt with no worry of dirtying his suit or dress shoes. He folded both of his hands on top of his knees before giving a weak smile to the grave stone. “Hey Dashi.” He greeted to the inanimate object that he had talked to in the worst times of these last four years. “Sorry for not coming the last few months, but I’ve been busy… I… I met someone new…” He admitted after some hesitation as if the stone itself would attack him for saying such a thing.

When the stone did no such thing, he began again. “I-it’s a girl this time, she’s a redhead, and funny… You’ll… You’ll always be the light in my life…but I’m the light in hers… I met her in Paris when Hiro invited me to visit him and Adrien. She was…awful at first, honestly, she even tried to kill Hiro after ruining Adrien’s image—it’s scary to think that if Chat Noir hadn’t stalled her she may have succeeded… But after she was apprehended I watched over her and she started to show her true self, especially after I brought her back with me after…”

Fred’s smile turned loving. “She’s so pretty, a bit insecure but also hella confident. She turned out to be a cute nerd once I introduced her to games, comics, cartoons, and my favorite animes. She’s also proven to be talented and her humor is enough to make even Gogo laugh, not to mention that my dad absolutely loves her even Heathcliff does—there was a point she was almost forced away from us and I’ve never seen him so upset!” He chuckled lightly before sighing. “I absolutely love and adore her…”

“She’s nothing like you though, and I love you, that hasn’t changed, she hasn’t replaced you in my heart...” Fred continued, even as he heard the grass behind him crunching lightly, approaching him.

“And she never will be or try to take that spot.” A light female voice spoke up.

Fred looked back and up to the redhead with a smile. “I was wondering where you were, Aliana, love.”

Aliana smiled and huffed lightly, playfully. “It took me a while to manage to get the hairpiece to hold up my dress.” She explained, gesturing to the elastic band holding the lower ends of her dress and hiking it up to her lower thigh.

Fred chuckled lightly shaking his head. “You didn’t have to pull it up, I can throw it out and buy you a new one if Heathcliff couldn’t get the stains out.” He said, to which Aliana frowned and glared lightly.

“Fred, I am not ruining my wedding dress.” She said firmly before kneeling next to Fred. Aliana looked to the grave and smiled lightly, hanging her head some. “I am a bit sad I was unable to meet you before today, to spring this on you.” She continued the trend of talking to the stone, she looked up some with a smile and laid the flowers in her arms down om the grave gently, obviously from the wedding with how they were decorated. “I wanted to come as soon as we came back from New York, but things just piled up… I’ve heard so much about you Tadashi, I wish I could have met you, but sadly…” She said and continued before Fred had the chance to say anything to that slightly dark comment. “I don’t think I’d be here if you were still here, that wouldn’t be too bad though, that’s something you and I have in common: we both want Fred happy, no matter what that means.”

Aliana smiled, looking to Fred and kissing his cheek before continuing again. “Like I said before, I know he loves us both and I have no intention of taking you special spot in his heart.” She said, reaching forward and into Fred’s suit’s inner pocket, pulling on a ring box and placing it in Fred’s hand with an encouraging smile.

Fred looked bewildered for a moment before smiling, pecking Aliana’s lips lightly, knowing what she silently signaled him to do. They had talked about this countless times before when they’d have time to talk about such things, usually in bed at night. So, Fred turned back to the grave and opened the ring box to show a slick silver band. “Tadashi, I have a confession… While you were looking forward to announcing our relationship after the showcase…I was looking forward past that, to our anniversary where I was planning to propose… I was obviously never given that chance so this has been hidden in my room all those years while I wore the other one on a necklace under my shirt. I still have no intensions of taking it off, but… Well, Aliana has her ring, so, I thought you should have yours.” He finished, taking the ring out.

Fred handed the ring to Aliana who held it in her gloved hands as he dug a small hole with his hands, after he finished that, Aliana then laid the ring into the hole, Fred then covered it. “I love you, Tadashi, I always will. I hope you’re… I hope you’re okay with me moving on—scratch that, I know you are because you were always so caring…” He said before sitting back with a light sigh and smile, tears in his eyes before he stood, offering his hand to Aliana.

Aliana smiled and took it, standing up before wiping his tears and kissing him lovingly. She pulled back with a smile. “I’m so proud of you…” She said gently.

Fred smiled back and kissed her forehead, wiping the dirt off his knees before taking her hand and walking away with her. “…Do you think he would have accepted?” He asked.

Aliana giggled lightly and followed. “Are you kidding? Who could say no to you~?” She asked, earning a sweet laugh back from the dirty blond.

As the newlyweds left, a wind blew by and now sitting on the gravestone was a restless spirit but held a sweet smile, finally slowly fading away. “I love you too Freddie.”


End file.
